1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and display control method.
2. Background Art
Recently, in using multiple electronic apparatuses such as Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs) connected to a network, a technology that facilitates using the same operation screen for all MFPs by configuring the operation screen on one MFP without configuring a special operation screen on each MFP has been proposed (e.g., JP-2008-283436-A.)
There are various MFP models that differ depending on what functions are installed and their configurations. If all MFPs connected to a network are the same model, it is possible to share the same operation screen described above and use the same operation screen on each MFP. However, in case of different models, if error that a toner is not set correctly occurs, it is necessary to display an error message that shows a setting position and setting method for the model (the error message specific to the model) in order to resolve the error appropriately since the setting position and setting method of the toner varies among different models.
Therefore, conventionally, it has not been possible to share the same operation screen among different models since it is impossible to display a screen specific to the model such as an error message if the operation screen is shared among different models.